Jelsa Drabbles
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: Read about one of the most peculiar relationships. Evil!Jack and Evil!Elsa. Sucky summary but good drabbles. I dont own the image!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Kiss_**

**_ Drabbles on Evil!Elsa and Evil!Jack. I got this idea from a picture. And I'm totally into Evil!Jelsa! Why doesn't anyone write this side of the couple? If you know any stories that have this couple then please send me the names. Thx and review!_**

He flew. Really fast. He didn't believe them. Elsa wasn't evil! And who's hair changes from blonde to black?! He needed to prove to himself that it wasn't true. So he flew to her ice palace. As neared it he saw that it had cracks all over it. As if it were going to explode. Ignoring the blizzard he flew inside the palace.

The ice chandelier lay in broken peices infront of the staircase. The inside had turned black. He looked in amazement. She couldn't of turned into a monster like they said. He flew up the staircase, so much damage had been done there, all the walls had been cracked. As he got nearer to her chamber of ice he saw the real damage.

"Elsa!" He yelled as he through her door open.

He walked in to see a black haired girl standing next to a ruined balcony. She turned around.

"How rude of you..." She said wickedly.

He stared at her with his eyes wide open.

"I am The Ice Queen..." She said as she walked over to him.

He looked her over closely. She no longer wore her ice dress, she wore a white leotard made of ice, it had one sleeve and one leg, with a half circle opening on the side of her stomach. She wore ice made platforms. This wasn't the Elsa he knew.

"No you're Elsa..." Jack said getting closer to her.

She frowned,"Oh Jack...you've become so stupid..."

She smiled wickedly and formed 3 icicles and through them at Jack. He dodged it, trying to freeze her feet in place. But she outsmarted him and raised herself with ice. He conjured ice-snow balls and through them at her hands.

One actually hit her hand, and it hurt like hell.

"You think you can outsmart the Ice Queen?! Huh Jack!" She said spitting out his name as if it were venom.

"Elsa come on! Stop it!" He said as he raised his staff.

"And what's that going to do?!" She asked raising an eyebrow as she smiled that wicked smile and closed her hands in fist in the air.

Out of Jacks' staff came lots of small icicles. He held on to it even when he felt some of them go into his skin. Blood started to drip from his tightly closed hands.

Elsa smiled and backed him up into the small balcony at the top of the ruined staircase.

"Oops...my bad.." She said sarcastically as she pushed him off.

Jack forgetting he could fly fell on the floor with a loud thud, making cracks in the ice.

"Elsa! I dom't want to have to hurt you! You're everything to me!" he said as he stood up.

She put a serious face and he voice lowered,"Do what you must..."

He didn't understand her. What was she doing?

She jumped down infront of him, looking at him for a second with what looked like fear and urgency. But that disappeared in less than a second.

"Why don't I show you how much I missed you!" She said as she made ice hold his feet to the ground.

He cracked it with his sheperds crook/staff. As he was stepping out of it he looked at her, standing there in all her glory.

He snapped, using ice he slammed her into the walls.

She just laughed.

So he dropped her from the ceiling, and she fell...hard.

"Is this the only way to get to you?! What the hell is wrong with you!" He said towering over her.

She looked up, her spiky black hair now lay in a mess, her delicate skin bruised from all the slamming. That look of fear and urgency on her face again.

He was too caught up on the look on her face that he didn't notice when she conjured snow over his head and dropped it.

"Don't ever look at me with that look! I have nothing to be pitied for! I seen that damn look all my life!"She yelled as she stood up.

He shot up from the pile of snow.

"What the hell?! Elsa,I'm sorry!" He said as he tried to get closer.

"It's too late for that Jack..." She said in a serious tone as she looked at the floor. As she did this she stepped back.

He tried reaching out a hand,"Come on Elsa you're my best friend! Please!"

She looked at the floor again,"Is that all I am to you?..."

His eyes widened as he realized something. He had probably broken her heart by his previous words.

"Get out.." She said firmly.

His eyes widened more,"Hell no! If I leave you are coming with me!"

"LEAVE!" She said as she flung her arm in a defensive mood like at her coronation, the ice appeared, it was black.

He shot at it and grabbed her arm.

"Elsa..."

Her face twisted into a look of anger, she used her ice to fling him into the ceiling. He fell onto the floor with a really loud thud. His lip started to bleed.

The fight started once again. He would fling her here and there, she would use some small useless defense...

"KILL ME ALREADY! END MY USELESS LIFE!" She shrieked as she stood up, her lip bleeding too, she was so bruised, her leotard all torn up, and her shoes had broken.

"Why?! What's the point of dying! Why leave all this people that need you! Elsa if you die I would go mad! I wouldn't be able to live without you!" He yelled as he picked up his staff that had been thrown in the last attack.

"Liar! Just get the hell out of palace and tell Pitch that he can kill me already!" She yelled as she walked weakly to the staircase.

"Elsa...I love you..." He said as he stood there.

She stopped,not bothering to turn around,"It's too late for that..."

He ran behind her and turned her around, she tried to lunge at him, but his ice covered staff stopped her. They stood there. Angry. Sad. Frustrated. Confused.

He lunged forward, crashing his mouth on hers. She just stood there.

He dropped his staff and pushed her against a ruined wall. Holding her in a tight embrace. She reacted by kissing back with urgency and passion. She clutched everywhere, not wanting the moment to end. He trailed kisses up and down her neck. She gasped at the contact. Soon he was back to her lips again, the blood mixing in with the saliva. She didn't like the taste of it but she couldn't resist. He took hold of one of her legs, he positioned her to sit against the wall as he explored her body with his hands. She clutched his white hair, pulling him into another passionate kiss. His hands landed on her butt, he gave it a squeeze and then moved his hand to her bare back. She tughed at his shirt as they parted. He took it off, leaving his bare chest. She touched his abs and then positiones her hands on his neck. He clutched her short black hair and played with it as they kissed. He then realized what he was doing and parted from their kiss.

He stared at her face.

"Elsa...please don't die...if you can't do it for me...do it for Anna..." He said as he helped her stand.

She pushed him and fell onto the floor.

She cried.

Jacks' eyes widened when he saw her blonde hair starting to replace her black hair, it was growing too.

She stopped...looking at the cracked floor.

"NO MORE!" She banged it with both her hands.

"YOU HAVE MADE ME VULNERABLE...AND NOW I DON'T WANT TO!" she banged on the ice again, it glowed white, all around them.

"SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PALACE!" She shrieked as she banged even harder on the ice, her palace glowed brightly.

The palace then was at its normal state, beautiful and flawless. The dark essence disappearing into the air.

She stood up and looked at Jack.

"Don't ever leave again..."

_**Lol! Not very good... But I hope you liked it! More on the way! Please review what you liked and what I could make better! Chao!㈵6**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: All of Me**_

**_Thankyou so much for reading! All of you! Please Please review as much as you want to! Thank you once again and um...read! Doing this while listening to All of Me by John Legend, modern au!_**

She loved it. Absolutely loved it! His smile was so enchanting. But she'd never tell him that! He was like some god here at Disney High. Plus they "hated eachother". But everytime he walked past her! Oh my god! Her heart stopped.

There she was today, drooling over him. But that was on the inside, on the outside she looked at him in disgust.

"Like what you see Elsa?" He smirked as he made his way over to her locker. He leaned into the lockers.

"You wish.." She said as she shut her locker.

She looked at him, he was absolutely perfect! No wonder all of the girls in school liked him. His black hair fit with his blue eyes. Unlike her, she didn't like her black hair, she currently had it in a fishtail braid, and oh she hated her ugly blue eyes! They were so cold!

"Actually I do...and I was wondering if-" the bell cut him off and she ran to her next class, not caring what he was about to say.

* * *

During her English class she got hit in the head with a paper ball. She took it in her hand and opened it.

_Sup_

_JF_

She frowned. How in the world was Jack in this class. She looked over to the Oppurtunity Chair, and there he was smirking at her. He smiled at her and she instantly fell into the charm.

_What?! Why r u here?!_

She wrote back as she through it at him. He caught it in the air. She rolled her eyes when he smirked.

_Sum asshole made fun of my gurl..._

He wrote back to her on the paper.

She frowned. Ugh! He already had another girlfriend?! Probably Cinderella or Ariel.

_Whos ur gurl?_

? 3:) _tht info is secret_

_Ur imposble_

_Lol..luv u too_

She smriked at his last comment and stood up when the bell ringed again. She headed out the door and threw the paper in the trash can. She smiled. Now she had lunch.

"Hey I was gonna-"he was interupted again by Anna.

"Come one Elsa! Mulan said that she needed to talk to all of us!" Anna said as she took Elsa to their room. Known to others as the "Room of the Princesses".

* * *

"Alright! So remember that we have to meet in that alley! Everyone come ready with your weapons and everything!" Mulan said to the group.

This group consisted of Mulan,Merida,Jasmine,Snow,Pocahontas,Rapunzel,Anna,Tiana,Belle,Ariel,Cinderella, Aurora, and Elsa. They where here to talk about their "missions",which just consisted of helping others, such as kids with disabilities, the poor, making peoples dreams come true, things like that.

Their weapons were nothing but items to help in their goal.

"Alright so I guess thats it then!" Snow said as she giggled.

As they left she saw Jack waiting for her.

"Hey Elsa.."he said as he smiled and nodded at her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just-" the second bell rung, signaling lunch had begun.

She hurried off and left Jack standing there growling.

* * *

Elsa sat by Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff. She always felt nice in their company. It was different. She didn't feel like she had to be perfect.

"Omg! Did you hear that Ariel and Eric are going back out?! I'm so glad that they found eachother again!" Anna said happily to Elsa.

Elsa just nodded.

"Elsa...I just wanted to ask you if-" Jack said from behind Elsa but was interupted by Hans pushing him out of the way.

"Hello Elsa...I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with m-"

"Woah woah woah! Back the fuck off! I've been fucking running after her to ask her that same damn question! And you just come along and ruin it! You son of a bitch!" Jack said as he pushed Hans out of the way.

Hans pushed Jack really far away.

"Don't mind him..would you like to-"

Jack jumped onto one of the tables with a keyboard on a chair.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_, _but I'll be al__right" _He sang in his deep beautiful voice.

She blushed when he smiled at her, and again she fell into it.

_"My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me _

_And all of me loves all of you,oh" _

She smiled_._

_"__Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you" _

He looker at her and smiled at her as he blew a kiss, then he went back to playing the notes on his keyboard.

_"I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, o__h" _He ended it and stood up on the table.

"What the hell! I've been trying to ask you out all day. The some dumb ass with side burns beat me to it! I even got into a fight for you! What I've wanted to ask you all day is...Wanna go out.." He said smiling a sincere smile.

She stood up on her table and smiled,"Yes! Finally damn I've been waiting all day!"

He stepped off the table and so did she. They walked to eachother, everyone watching.

He grabbed her waist and she kissed him in the lips,it didn't phase him because he had stolen kisses from her millions of times.

Everyone clapped and cheered. As Jack and Elsa left the cafeteria Merida took Hiccups hand and they both yelled,"Throw food at Hans! The dumbass with side burns!"

And so it began, lets just say that he never asked out Elsa again.

_**Hi! Omg! Did you like it! I love this song and I think it would fit as an asking out song! But I'll do a remix with another song see which you like better!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter: Jealous**_

_**I know the last chapter wasn't really evil but I was in a good mood! Anyways heres a bloody and gory chapter for those of you who want the violence.**_

He couldn't understand it! He hated it! He hated how Pitch looked at Elsa! He saw how Elsa pretended to ignore the looks, he felt how uncomfortable it made her. And today was no exeption, Pitch was giving her one of those looks of hunger and desire.

"Elsa you'll be our defense, I will look behind us and defend from behind...and you Jack...you'll...help Elsa.." Pitch said looking over Elsas body, eyeing the leotard she wore in its usual style but this one was black. It fitted her perfectly.

"Of course Pitch.." She said faking her usual regal personality.

"And please wear black more often...you are making me thirsty..." Pitch said smiling evilly.

Elsa nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Ah Jack.."He said smiling that evil smile of his.

"What the hell Pitch?! Hitting on Elsa?! You must be stupid to think i'd let that happen!" Jack said as he took off his hood showing his black hair and angry expression.

"Are you jealous Jack?" Pitch asked.

Jack glared at Pitch and took a step closer.

"No but she doesn't like it! Stop it before I.."

"What hit me with your stick oh Jack you are absolutely hilarious."

Jack snapped his blue eyes turning a cold pale shade of gray. He blasted at Pitch.

"Hahaha! You are jealous! Lets see how jealous you are Jack!" Pitch said as he used her black sand to blast at Jack.

Jack slammed into a wall face first. Then Pitch did.

It kept going until Pitch yelled.

"Enough...we'll talk later.." He said as he disappeared into the darkness leaving Jack.

* * *

She slept soundly in her room. But she woke up when she heard a noice in her room. She sat up to see Pitch stabding next to her bed.

"Shh..."he said as he slammed her into the bed and started to kiss her neck, her chest, everywhere.

"No! I don't want you!" Elsa said as her normal persona slipped. She sounded scared.

He smiled and combed his hand through her black spiky hair. And he started to undo her laces of the side of the leotard. He was almost done with the first one until she slapped him with her hand, it was covered in ice.

She stood up.

"You will not rape me! I don't want this! You may be my master but you are not my lover!" she said as she backed away.

"I don't think you have a choice my Queen.." He said as he pushed her onto the floor and put his hand over her mouth.

He started to undo her laces,even when she tried to move she felt him do soemthing to her hands to keep them from moving. She felt the last lace come off. She tried to move but couldn't. Pitch started to open up her leotard. His hand still over her mouth. He licked and kissed the bare skin. He touched everywhere, she squirmed. But she tried to keep her regal persona and tried to shoot him with ice.

As he continued to explore her he let go of her mouth.

"JAAAAACKK!" She yelled as soon as he let go.

Pitch's spell fell off and she shot him off of her. He hit the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" She said shaking in fear as she threw them at Pitch.

"Oh Elsa...look at you...slowly breaking..." He said as he stood up.

She was about to go out the door when he grabbed her with his sand and slammed her really hard into the ceiling.

She had a huge gash on her arm from hitting the sharp lamp on the ceiling. Her face was bruised and she was bleeding from her forehead and her lip.

Jack walked in.

He raised his staff and shot Pitch with ice.

Pitch made his sand into a sword and cut through Jacks hoody, making a huge cut on his left side of his stomach.

Jack swung with his magic but Pitch kept cutting everywhere hurting Jack.

Jack fell on his knees, as Pitch was about to slash his sword through Jack...

"Get away from him..!" She commanded in her regal voice.

"I don't think you're in a position to command anything.." Pitch said as he raised the sword.

Before the sword went through Jack, Pitch was thrown out the window and Elsa made sure she desposed of him for a very long time. So she sent Marshmellow and his army.

She looked over at Jack.

"Jack?..." she asked.

He lay there, his hoddie in shreds and covered in blood. His black hair in a sweaty mess.

She kneeled down before him and turned him over.

"I'm sorry..." She said, she hadn't cried since Anna, and here she was.

"Please forgive me! I am stupid!" She cried as she hugged him.

He coughed,"Did he hurt you?"

"Jack!" She said not being able to resist she kissed him.

He winced but kept kissing her, she felt a strange feeling come over her.

They pulled apart.

"Let me fix this for you..." He said in seriousness as he saw her open leotard, he took off the top, she took off the rest.

She stood there, only in a black strapless bra and black underwear(not the revealing kind, the kind that don't show anything).

She took off her platforms and started to heal him with her ice. Soon she was done and she bandeged him. Throwing out his hoodie and leaving him in black pants.

She climbed in bed and so did he. They slept there together. In the morning she left early.

"My heart is slowly growing soft...what is happening?.." She said as she made her way to her ice palace, trying to search for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Chorus Class**_

**_I know another music one! But I just love music so much! I promise the next one will be non music... Well if I can resist... Lol! Anyways...read it and at the bottom I'll have the name of the song used. Thankyou read on..._**

Another day of Chorus Class! This was miserable! Well at least to Elsa, she couldn't stand how Jack used the stupidest songs to flirt with her! Today was probably going to be no exception! Idiot! If only he got a hint!

Today he came in with his usual group, Hiccup, Flynn, Aladdin, and Naveen. The baddest most cuttest boys of the school! Today they were especially happy! Elsa raised an eyebrow at this...they were planning something. But she decided to ignore it.

"Good Afternoon Class... Since today is Friday I'll give you a freestyle day...do whatever you want as long as you stay inside the classroom." (A/N:How ironic huh?) said as she went to her desk on the other side of the class.

Elsa smiled at this, it meant she could just relax and hopefully Jack wouldn't do anything.

"A! Lassy! Come over 'ere!" Merida yelled at her from her seat.

She made her way to where Merida was sitting, which was next to their friends who attended Chorus, this was Snow White, Ariel, and Tiana. Merida and Mulan had been transfered from gym, because they had done everything possible in that class, and there was nothing else for them to do.

"Have you seen Jack! He's totaly checking you out!" Snow White said in a happy hushed tone, as she jumped up and down, her black hair doing the same.

Elsa looked over at Jack with a red face, she saw him staring at her, she tucked one of her black strands behind her ear. He smirked and leaned against the wall, he shook some black strands of hair from his face. Then she saw an idea spark in his eyes. She turned around.

"I think he just got a stupid idea, like always!" Elsa said annoyed.

Her friends smiled at her as the saw Jack clear the middle. You see their seats sat ontop of very wide and lengthy steps, he, with the help of his friends, made the seats turn to face the middle as if it were a broadway show. He smiled when he was done.

She saw him motion everyone to come and set in the seats, he winked at her when he passed her. She blushed madly. He was so cute sometimes. She moved to sit at a seat in the back, but he took her hand and sat her in a seat that was on the top but was pulled out of line, enough to see that he wanted it to be noticable. Then he whispered something to Hiccup, who grabbed his saxophone. He walked cooly to the bottom step.

The saxophone started to play a tune she knew too well, as she remembered the song she blushed, he was totally crazy.

"Get Jazzy on it.." He said as he grabbed a mike.

"I'm that flight that you get on international! First class seat on my lap gurl...ridin comfortable..." He said as he started to dance to the music.

She noticed how he would walk past a girl and wink at her, making most swoon, except Merida and Mulan.

He dances his way to her motioned his friends, they moved her seat to the third(out of five) step. She just sat there.

"Cause I know what that girl them nes New York to Haiti" at this he pointed from one side of the class to the other.

"I got lipstick stamps on my passport, you make it hard to leave.." He blew a kiss at her, she rolled her eyes blushing.

"Been around the world, don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explainin all I really need to understand is..when you..."

"Talk Dirty to me.." He whispered it in her ear, loud enough for the mike.

He started to dance, his friends joining in, all of them around her. The saxophone kept playing.

"Talk Dirty to me.." He said cooly.

"You know the words to my songs, no hablo ingles, this conversation ain't but you know what is.." He walked behind her chair and twirled her hair as he smiled and she blushed.

"I know what that girl them want...London to Taiwan! I got lipstick stamps on my passport..I think I need a new one!" With that he kissed her cheek quickly, earning a few oo's from the class.

"Been around the world don't speek the language! But you booty don't need explainin all I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me!" With that he made her stand up, he held her with his arm around her waist, really close.

"Dos Cadenas, close to genuis! Sold out arenas you can suck my-" he was interupted by a woah from the class.

He moved the arm on her waist, making her swish her hips, he did this too, but in a more boyish way, their rythmn matching.

"Gilbert arenas, guns on deck..chest to chest, tongue on neck... International oral sex!" He said as got closer to her.

"Every picture I take I pose a threat!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he smirked, still getting closer.

She smirked, gaining confidence. She leaned up to him and said,"I dare you to kiss me..."

He dropped the mike and their hips stopped moving, but their lips replaced the movement. The class cheered and hollered. When it started to get intense she pulled back.

"If you want to continue so very badly you'll have to come find me in my dorm..." She said as she tapped his chest with each word, them kissed his cheek quickly and left.

Little did they know Merida and Mulan had recorded it and were decided if they should upload it to Facebook.

_**The song used was Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo! Don't you like how they flirt with music! Omg! Next one will hopefully be set in ancient times or the middle ages.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Once Upon A Time_**

**_ok heres one on the middle ages! It's like 9:30 right now and i'm sleepy so i'm going to try my best! As always review please! All you guys are awesome! Don't let anyone tell you different...please keep going!_**

Once Upon A Time

Why does every story start like that? Once Upon A Time... Once used as the beginning of an interesting story, now seen as the beginning of a repetitive story everyone has heard. You know a story sucks if it starts with Once Upon A Time... But for once why don't we use it for its intended purpose. To start a story. A real true story with actual true love, drama, pain, anger. Because if that's not the type of story you are looking for... Turn the page...

Once Upon A Time...

There lived a princess with beautiful black hair, due to her fears it tainted her hair, by the name of Elsa. And a young knight named Sir Jackson Overland of Arendelle, whos dark brown hair and dark brown eyes made any young lass fall in love. But one day their lives changed forever. That was the day they met, it started as a good friendship but later to the form of an undying love. Social status kept them apart, a princess could not marry a knight, not matter how rich. But their love stayed strong, never dying. Until one day...

"Elsa you are a princess! Soon to be Queen of Arendelle! Do you not care for your kingdom?!" Her mother exclaimed.

"But I love him! He is my sun, my moon, he is the air I breathe, he is the blood in my veins, he is life for me! Mother please do not take it away!" Elsa said as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Arendelle comes first Elsa! That is the choice I had to make when I got married to your father! And the same choice you will have to make someday!" Idun said as she stood from her throne.

Elsa started to weep, but not a weep like of an actress, it was more like sobbing, you could tell that it was no joke, it came from her heart. She truly meant it.

"Arendelle can be covered in an eternal winter! I love Jackson! He is my knight in shining armor!" Elsa said through her tears.

"Compose yourself Elsa! Be strong! You must do it for the people..." Idun said as she sat back down.

There was a long silence between the two. But the Idun spoke.

"You are not to see him anymore Elsa...today you may say your farewells, but that is it...You are dismissed."

Elsa looked at her mother with rage, and did something unbelievable, she grabbed her crown off her head and threw it at her mothers feet.

"You can have that damned thing! I don't want it!" With that she left.

* * *

She ran, and ran, through all the villagers. She had to find him! She thought of heading to where they usually met, and so she was off.

She soon arrived at the North Mountain, and she saw him there, sitting calmly.

"Jackson..." She said.

He turned around, she saw his beautiful brown eyes stare at her with confusion as she ran up to him. She embraced him. As he held her tight she could smell him, he smelled like forest and sweat,from a long days work. The embrace lasted a couple minutes then they seperated.

"Jackson..." She said as she stared up at him, the tears falling out again.

"Elsa?..." He asked as he stared.

She started to cry, a very un-princesslike thing, but she didn't care. She melted completely in his arms, he kissed her head.

"Why are you crying, my snowflake..?" He asked worried.

"My mother said I can't see you anymore...and I threw my crown at her..." She said as she looked at his warm face.

She felt him stiffen, then she saw his tears. He looked straight ahead, as if in a comflict with himself.

"Jackson?" She asked as she held his face with her delicate hands.

He looked down at her, then he started to close the gap between them. Soon he had only about an inch to go, so he ever so softly held her face in his hands. He stared at her with love, only love in his eyes. He brought his face to hers and kissed her.

For once there wasn't any lust, nothing evil, nothing inapropriate, just pure love and affection. His lips fit into hers so perfectly, they tasted like berries, hers like nectar. His tongue went inside her mouth. Their tongues fighting eachother, dancing around eachother. Then they pulled apart, her hands and his still on eachothers faces.

"You have to leave...go apologize to your mother..." He said as his tears streamed down his face onto her hands, hers spilling out too.

"Jackson...please...no...I love you..." She said as she cried.

He pulled her in for a hug.

"You think I don't...You are my everything, I would give up my own life to save yours. But I know that you have to go serve Arendelle..." He said into her hair.

She cried into his chest,"Would you die with me Jackson?..."

He stiffened.

"Would you?! Would you give up everything for us to be together?" She asked again, hugging him tighter.

He thought for a few minutes.

"I would..."

She looked up at him.

"Then why don't we die...die now...together...here in our favorite place..." She said.

And so they found poison berries, in a nearby bush. They ate the berries.

"I've had everything with you...you took my innocence, my first kiss, my first and only love...and I will die with you..."She said.

"You have been everything for me, my first everything, I will die to keep our love forever, so that nothing can break us apart." He said.

Then and there they kissed, a happy, joyful kiss. Finally they would die together, live together forever.

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be I'll protect you my beatiful damsel...forever to eternity." He said as they layed on the grass.

And soon they fell into a deep sleep, an eternal sleep, in eachothers arms.

But before they drifted off to sleep they told eachother a very strong truth.

"I Love You"

**_I'm such a terrible person!:'( Ugh I just felt in the mood for it..please don't hate me! Oh and review please and thank you! Adiosito! Bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Pharoahs Favorite**_

**_Ok...I know... More ancient stuff! But I just love it! Anyways I just got glasses and I wanna go see Maleficent! She is so dope man! Lol...anyways...read on..XD this chapter is rated M! It had smut! I mean what do you expect its Egypt! _**

**_Krioktat:Kristoff Isis: Idun Jumoke:Jack Frost _**

_**Eurydice:Elsa **_**_Agymah: Adgar_**

**_Aina:Anna Hakune: Hans_**

"My Pharoah...it is time for you to find a bride.." Krioktat said as he bowed at the ground.

The Pharoah, Jumoke, had lost his parents a year ago, he was only 15 then, now he had reached the age of 16. He had to find a wife before the people started to complain. And here he was Pharoah Jumoke the almighty sitting on his throne, confused, thinking.

He had so many "lovers" out and about, he didn't want to settle down, have kids! He wanted to be able to use his dark brown eyes and flawless black hair, with that strong sexy muscle full body he had! He could have many wives if he wished, but the idea of so many marriages and children...NO! Ra forbid!

So here he looked at his bestfriend/adviser, thinking.

"We should have a grand party! To find myself a bride! Write the invitations to all of the most well living families in Egypt! The party will be held tomorrow at the sunset." He said.

"Speak now Krioktat."

"My pharoah I shall have this done at once..." Krioktat said as he stood to leave.

Jack sat there silently. Thinking about his life. What a failer he had been so far, he didn't even have a wife like his father did when his parents died. But that would change! He would find himself a good and well learned wife. His thoughts drifted off to what he wanted his wife to look like. She would have the most perfect of skins, her hair would be black by nature not a wig, her eyes would be a light as day, she would be the smartest most beautiful woman ever.

And so with that the Pharoah prepared for the party, he was made new a new skirt, which would be tied around his waist, this was all a milky white. Over the skirt he wore his blue and gold belt that had a long flap which reached his knees. He had his golden arm bracelets polished, and his uraeus head dress, which was stripes in the many colors but mostly gold, he also would wear his golden beaded neck brace. Lastly, he had his colorful beaded sandals and his diamond rings.

* * *

The next sunset came quickly, the pharoah very pleased with this. He was dressed in his very heavy attire(he couldn't understand how how his father wore this heavy head dress. But he couldn't complain! This was an honor to wear the Pharoahs crown. And so after getting dressed he headed to the grand hall.

He stood before the crowd.

"My wonderful subjects, I have this party as a way to find myself a proper wife to rule along with me. I hope that everything is well done for you! May the party begin!" He said as he opened his arms.

He sat down on his throne and waited for the line of young women. And soon it came.

"Your greatness I am Aziza, daughter of one of your greatest chief scholars..." She said bowing to him.

He looked her over, she smelled like rasberry, had a cat like face with large brown eyes, her skin a dark tanned color, she wore a black wig which was cut to her shoulders and had many beads and feathers ontop of it. Her eyes had the small black line his did,and everyone elses. She wore transperent blue and white tunics, her left breasr was visible, due to the tunic hanging over her right side. She had on a simple amount of jewelry.

She talked on and on about her father and family, how much they loved him blah blah blah. He got bored quickly and so he dismissed her.

Through the night he met many,many young ladies. All of which bored him. All they talked about was how great their families were, none making actual conversation with him, and many looked as if they had come out a witches vagina.

But suddenly a girl, about his age, walked up to him and bowed.

"Your greatness, I have come here to offer myself as a choice for a bride..." she said.

He kept a poker face,"Very well, what is your name?"

"I am Eurydice daughter of your one of your council men." She said.

She was absolutely beautiful, she had the brightest blue eyes, and the most beautiful black hair, which infact was not a wig, he could tell. She wore a colorful kalasiris, with lots of golden jewelry, and her eye had the black line but a bit thicker and more fitting her eye. Her face was not covered in makeup,just a small amount of lip powder on her lips. He stared at her red lips.

"If I may say My Pharoah, this party has been absolutely fantastic!" She respectfully, in a very regal way.

To him she looked so serious and regal,like a queen.

Through the night they talked,actual conversations! He would sometimes smile a very small un-noticable smile. But she was as hard as a rock,sometimes her eyes would sparkle and shine,showing him some emotion.

When the party came to an end he asked her stay.

"But my mother and father would be worried...not to mention my dear sister Aina, my Pharoah."she said.

"I will send a messanger do not worry but I want you to be mine this night Eurydice" he said.

Jumoke had had a burning desire to have this beauty. To see what was under thin layer of clothing.

As everyone left he sent Krioktat,the strange blond greek smiled when he told him the home he had to go visit.

"Why do you smile?"

"It is only because my lover lives in thise home..." The blond said, Jumoke smiled and nodded.

He turned around to Eurydice.

"Follow me..." He said as he led her to his private chambers.

He noticed her tremble a couple of times, was she scared. He might of been too bold to tell her to do this.

"If you do not wish to do this...I understand..." He said as he looked at her.

She shook her head,"I am not scared,my Pharoah, it is just that I am afraid that this will be a mistake..."

He nodded stopped, she did also.

He turned around to her,"I might have met you tonight, but it feels as if I've known you for a very long time. There has been this burning desire deep within me all night, asking me to take you to my room and dispose of your clothing, it has imagened seeing your naked body with mine. You are truly the only woman who makes me shiver in this way."

She nodded,"My Pharoah if only you knew what this is going to do to me...I am losing all of my innocence in one night.."

With that he led her to his bed chamber. He made sure no one would bother them. Then he set his Head dress on his night stand.

"I can't have this interrupting us...now can I..." He said.

He walked over to her, when he reached her pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

She moaned when he started to kiss her neck, sucking at it gently as he went so. His strong,ruff hands roaming her delicate body. Her hands touched his already bare chest, feeling his abs. Soon her tunic got in the way, so he made it clear it had to come off.

She slowly took off the light piece of clothing. It was now at her waist. He quickly started to kiss from her neck to her low stomach, she kicked off the tunic completely. As she moaned and he massaged her breasts, she took off his belt, then his skirt. Now they were both naked. They met in a very passionate and sloppy kiss. She let her hands roam all over him, on a few ocassions "accendetaly" touching his very private spot, to this he let out a moan. She would smile and would sneakly do it again and again. He did the same and she would moan.

Soon he shoved her on the bed, she landed with a loud thump. He climbed on top and kissed her. She then flipped them over and started to kiss from his neck to his abdomen. He would moan and try to flip them over, he succeded and then he hugged her tight to his naked body. Both fitting into the other perfectly. After a few minutes of silence he started to massage her breasts again. She setteled herself on his lap,straddling him. He pushed in, she closed her eyes in absolute pleasure. He started to thrust more and more. She would do the same, matching his pace. Soon he came with low growl and she with a loud moan. He got out of her and pushed her against his chest again. She lay there,tired and panting.

"Does this make me a Whore my pharoah?" She asked as she lay against him.

"No...because you will be my wife...we will be wed soon, in 30 moons." He said as he slid her off and pulled the covers over them.

"You have stolen my innocence, and after all it felt so well, as if I had touched a cloud.." she said as they set into the position to spoon.

He lay a strong arm around her bare chest, she embraced the hand with care, as she layed her head against it.

They fell asleep that night together in each others arms. Completly in love.

They agreed to keep this a secret until he had announced that this would be his new wife. And until then they had to keep it a secret for 13 moons.

**_I feel dirty! But I hust had to write that though! I'll make more themed like this! Next one will be some modern shit! Excuse the language sorry! Anyways! Have a great day! I love all of you! And please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Caught Red Handed**_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews all of you left! On the last one I know they went kinda fast but thats usually how it was back then...so yeah... This one is modern au, and set in middle school! I love middle school man! Anyways! Read on go ahead!**_

He looked around, he didn't feel like getting caught, he already had detention for next Wednesday. This couldn't go wrong, he just needed to get enough for him and his friends.

"What are you doing?" A voice he recognized so well said from behind him.

He turned around from the door he was about to open and looked at the creature infront of him. Yes the creature, because Elsa Arendelle was in no way a human. She was some kind of demon or something because she in no way had feelings. All the teachers loved her, most people thought of her as an evil queen or Maleficent type person. But her beauty too was inhuman, she has flawless black hair, with light blue eyes, matched by fair skin. And so she was nicknamed,by many, the Ice Queen.

Basically he was in a lot of trouble...

"None of your damn business..." He said to her.

"I think it is my damn business...seeing as to I'm most trusted student...I could tell..." She said in that infurating proper way of hers.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Give me half and I won't snitch..."She said.

"No way!"

"Ok...I hope you enjoy detention then Jack..." She said as she turned around.

He took a hold of her arm.

"Wait!...ok..." He said.

"Alright...go on..I'll watch out for the teacher..." She said as she stood next to the door.

Jack nodded and went inside the storage room in the classroom.

A few minutes passed and Elsa heard footsteps.

"Shit!" She whispered to herself.

She opened the door and went inside, going into the storage room.

"Jack! She's back!" she said when she went inside, it was pitch black inside.

"Do we have time to get out?!" He asked.

"No!Go into the corner! Hide with me behind those boxes." She said as she pushed him into the tight space between the boxes and the wall.

"Theres not enough space!" He whispered as they heard the classroom door open outside.

She shook her head. And went in the tight space, resulting in her sitting on his lap.

He blushed and then smirked,"Didn't know you like sitting on boys laps..."

She smacked him, and then the door opened.

The teacher came in and turned on the light.

"Hm...I just need these markers,keys...wait...why there candy on the floor?.."

Elsa and Jack froze.

"Oh..well..." She said as she turned off the light and closed the door.

Then they heard the classroom door shut.

Elsa stared at Jack,he stared back. By pure instinct he quickly kissed her cheek. She blushed. Both stood up and got out of the tight space, grabbing the bag of candy.

"I like you...care to join me in my pranks?.." He asked as they exited the storage room.

"I heard has some sharpies in his desk..." She said innocently.

"Ight then..." He said as they walked out of the classroom and towards the lunch room.

_**Sorry it's so short! It's just with finals and stuff! ugh! Why! Well this is based on a true story...not the whole story just the idea of stealing the candies, my friend has done it like 3 times...the little bastard...:) well bye! Review plz!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Period**_

**_Ugh...everyone around me is already on theirs...soon it will be my turn! Oh no! Lol jk..._**

Elsa Arendelle rushed through the halls. Her perfect composer all lost, her uniform a mess, her hair all messed up. She had two dark circles under her eyes. But Jackson Overland didn't understand the meaning of I'm on my period look. So he decided to play around with her.

"Someones on her period!" He said loudly as Elsa passed him.

Elsa stopped abrubtly and turned around. Her face twisted in anger. She backed him into a wall by holding his school shirt collar.

"Fuck off"She warned.

"Whats wrong princess? The drip drip not good for you?..." He said slyly.

Elsa growled at him.

"Rawr.." Jack roared in a seductive way.

"Dumbass" Elsa said as she let go of him.

Jack straightened his collar and smirked.

"Don't you've already been on it for a week..it'll end today..." He said.

"How do you know..."Elsa growled at him.

"Um...lets see...you look terrible! You're moody!...and you like getting close to my face..." He smirked at the last one.

Elsa huffed and kept walking down to her next class.

Jack smiled,he loves girls periods.

* * *

It was free period, and Elsa decided to just walk around.

"Elsa!" Anna said when Elsa passes her.

"Huh..?" Elsa grumbled.

Anna walked up to Elsa with Kristoff,her boyfriend.

"Hey Elsa...uh...you ok there?" Kristoff asked.

"Just peachy..."Elsa grumbled.

Kristoff backed away,getting closer to Anna.

"So um...how's your day been?! Misery ends today!" Anna exclaimed.

"Can we talk later?" Elsa said.

"Sure..."

With that Anna and Kristoff made their way to the school balcony to kiss and makeout.

Elsa walked around, she felt the blood lessening with every passing second. Today was indeed her supposed last day of this terrifyingly horrible monthly cycle.

"Supp Elsa...?" She heard a deep voice from behind her say.

She turned around,annoyed that he wouldn't leave her alone for at least the last few hours of this torture.

"What the fuck do you want?!" She screeched.

"Nuthin much..."He said slyly as he stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Elsa didn't care at this point, she really needed a shoulder,literally,to lay on. So she did just that. Jack smiled knowingly and led them to the gym. Elsa not caring. He sat with her on the bleachers.

Elsa let her raging hormones do the comanding as she cuddled into him. He "was" her bestfriend when they where in Middle School,she could trust him. She noticed how much he had changed since then. Turning into a complete man physically, but a complete dumbass mentally. Everyone knew how much they disliked being nice to eachother, but how much they liked to mess with eachother. In her eyes he was perfect, his black hair, dark brown eyes with a yellow streak. His perfect muscle body, she wondered what his abs looked like.

"Having fun I see...Like what you're on?" He smirked.

She growled and stood up.

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" He yelled but she ahd already left.

"Way to go retard..."he mumbled.

* * *

3 Periods had passed since Free Period, and it was the end of the day...well almost... it was now time for Related Arts.

Elsa had Gym today...sadly...most of the blood had stopped but she still felt moody.

She went to get changed from her uncomfortable uniform...into her nice loose gym clothes. She had brought a Red Skirt,it had shorts under, with a striped red and black tank top and black ankle high converses. She let her hair loose, combing it as she looked in the mirror. She smiled, she looked much better.

She exited the restroom and went to join her group of friends that were in gym, which were Merida, Mulan, and Pocahontas. The rest were in drama,dance, or chorus. Anna was in drama of course,that traitor. She signed up for chorus but this week she had personally asked the teacher to let her go to gym, ,Ms. Fauna, and understood. She personally would of preffered in drama, but Snow White had begged her to please go with her to Chorus.

She saw Mulan, who was wearing a green tank top, black cargo pants, and green jordans. Merida wore a large T-shirt with the flag of Scotland, jean capris and low converses in a shade of red, the color of her T-shirt. Pochahontas wore jean shorts, a simple brown tank top with flower designs and pink pumas.

"You look Better...what happened?"Mulan asked.

"Aye..ye looked so angry an now ye look happy!" Merida exclaimed confused.

"I just had to get out of that uniform." Elsa said.

The three girls nodded knowingly.

"I'm about to kill Jack!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Aren't we all?!" Merida exclaimed angrily.

"He's so annoying, and rude and terrible and horrible and...he let me lay in his arms!" Elsa covered her mouth.

Pocahontas and Mulan smiled, Merida smirked.

"I guess you're falling for him Elsa..." Pocahontas said.

"Aye ye love 'im!" Merida said.

"True love?" Mulan said confused.

The girls burst out laughing.

"Don't you Just love him so much Elsa!" Mulan exclaimed sarcastically.

"Who wouldn't?.." A deep voice said.

Elsa felt arms wrap around her shoulders,she blushed.

"Jack...go away.."she growled as she blushed.

Her friends giggled.

Jack put his head ontop of hers lovingly, kissing the top of her head.

"Your hair smells like perfume..." He said as he held her tighter, making Elsa turn a shade depper of red and her friends burst out laughing.

"Ok I think we should leave these two love birds alone.."Pocahontas said as she and Mulan, and Merida left.

Elsa blushed, she was alone with Jack now.

"I like this position..." He said as ran his hands up and down her arms.

She blushed even more.

She backed away from him, turning around to met his gaze. She blushed, he was wearing a white, very thin, tank top with black basketball shorts. His abs noticable.

"But you know what would be better...me ontop of you.."He smirked.

She growled pushing him into a corner and hold him there by his muscular arms which did nothing to make her back up.

"If a hug makes you act so desperately imagine what my di-"

She kissed him, finding it as the only way to stop the words from coming out.

He wrapped his arms around waist, as she put hers on his chest. He teasingly squeezed her butt, making her jump and break the kiss.

"Would you like to continue in a more passionate way in the showers?" He asked.

"Hell no!Bye!" She yelled at him.

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the showers. When they got into a stall and closed it, he smashed her against the wall. Kissing her lips hungrily.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like this.." He said inbetween a kiss.

She smiled devilishly,"You have no idea how much I've wanted you..."

He kissed her again, their tongues dancing a firey dance as Jack took off her shirt. He took his off too.

She wore a black sports bra under the shirt, he wore nothing. From the excitment and passion her blood suddenly stopped. She smiled into a kiss. His hand trailed from thigh up to her skirt, and to her underwear, which he played with. She felt his chest with her hands, tracing his abs as she kissed him. Both careful not to make any noises.

They broke apart for a second and she smiled.

"I like wet better." She said as she turned on the shower.

The water so warm, she noticed how his hair was starting to stick to his head, she imagined hers doing the same. Her grabbed her by her waist and started to lower her skirt, she bit his lip, not wanting him to take it off, he stopped.

He slipped, bringing them both down. Elsa lay on his chest.

"You're so small...I love it..." He said as they cuddled.

She smiled and wrapped his arm around her chest so that she would snuggle into it. He kissed the top of her head mutiple times and then lay his head on the crook of her neck, making her shiver. They layed there until the bell rang to go home.

* * *

"This doesn't change anything ok.." She warned, back to her angry and proper self.

"Sure Princess, anytime you need my services...I will be waiting.." He said.

She was about to leave but decided to at least be nice and polite.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you..." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and heading for the gym doors, her wet hair dripping with water as she walked.

"I need her to be on her period more often..." He said to himself as he too headed for the gym doors.

_**Thx for reading! Review please! Anything you would like changed or added please feel free to say so... I know it's a make out session...but I was bored! I had such a wierd day, because...ugh boys...!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: So Sweet**

**lol! Schools out! Oh yeah! So now I have a whole bunch of time! YAYO! HALA! Im so retarded lol! In this Au Elsa is hispanic, and so is Jack! Thought I'd include my culture in here lol!Review and have a great day...**

The music blares through the speakers inside the gym. It was the 8th grade graduation party, and everyone was happy, they were going to the same school next year anyways...just next door.

Everyone inside danced,sang, laughed, and had a good time.

But a lonely soul sat outside in the hot May air. Her black hair was curled(like Meridas) and she wore a red crystal made dress, red higheels, and around her brown eyes she had a little bit of red eyeshadow, her lips bright blood red.

She squinted her dark chocolate brown eyes, trying to figure out why exactly she was here. She could barely speek english, less understand it! She groaned as she looked up to the sky.

"Ay! Dios Mio!(Oh! My God!)" Elsa exclaimed to the sky.

She had no date, no friends! What in the world had she done! How stupid of her! She had just arrived from Cuba about 2 months ago! How was she supposed to know English.

And so she decided to stay outside and wait until it was all over. She started to think back to her home country...

The dirt roads of Camagüey full of people walking, bicycles and small motorcycles. The hot sun burning every inch of skin available. How the kids played barefoot outside with what they could manage to have. They were poor, but happier than any child in America. She had given up freedom for a better life. Her parents had taken their freedom away, both hers and her sisters, just so they could become rich. Just for money...

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear someone walk up to her from behind.

"Oye...te vas a quedar alli? O' va' a ir pa' 'dentro(Hey! Are you going to stat there? Or go inside)" a deep country accented voice said from behind her.

She recognized that cuban accent immediately.

"Por que no estas adentro con todos tus amigos de la "yuma"(Why aren't you inside with all your friends from the yuma(cuban nickname for america))" She said sarcastically as he sat down next to her.

"No se...es que...estas tan bonita pa' estar aqui sola..(I dont know...it's just that...you're to pretty to be alone...)" He said as he looked at her.

She lifted her head and looked at him.

He was the perfect discription of a "hot" guy. He had the darkest black hair, the softest most beautiful brown eyes, and perfectly lightly tanned skin, because of the sun. He was so nice and sweet at times, but he could really get on her nerves. Now it was one of thise rare momentd were he wasn't teasing her.

He watched her intensely, every shudder and breath. He stood up and held out a hand for her.

"Come on.." He said in his perfect english.

"Okey..." She responded in her thick accent.

He led her inside where everyone was dancing and having fun. As she was dragged to the dance floor she noticed he was wearing a black suit with a red tie and white shirt. They matched so well...probably Anna told him what she would wear.

Speaking of Anna, who was on the other side dancing with her new boyfriend Kristoff. Her dark brown hair put up a twisted bun(coronation hairstyle) and she wore a red and black dress, it was form fitting until the knees, then in expanded turning from red to black poofy material. Above her brown eyes she had black and red eyeshadow and very light red lipstick. Kristoff was a tall blonde american, who was wearing a black site and res bow tie. Elsa noticed how they looked into eachothers eyes so lovingly.

She was snapped out of her trance by Jack putting his arms around her waist.

"Sabes bailar?(Know how to dance?)" He asked her as she stared up confused.

"Si(yes)" she replied putting both hands around his neck.

A slow song started and they just swayed and swayed, it was really getting boring! They needed some fun music.

"HEY! JIM! PUT ON THAT SONG I SHOWED YOU YESTERDAY!" Jack shouted at the DJ.

Jim nodded and changed the song. Instantley Elsa knew the name of the song.

"Salsa huh?" She said as they changed they're position to dance salsa.

"Yes.."

They both smiled and started to dance.

She would sway her hips side to side as she moved her feet in a complicated pattern, matching his steps. All they saw as they danced was fire, fire that burned with passion. As they stepped closer to eachother with every twirl and move.

A crowd started to form around them, they didn't notice at all. As the song was about to end, she tripped.

He caught her in his arms, their faces so close. They leaned in...closer...

"Tango! Jim put a tango song!" The crowd cheered as they stepped away from Elsa and Jack.

Elsa and Jack smiled as they pulled away.

"TANGO!" The Dj cheered as a tango song came on.

Jack smiled evily as he ruffly grabbed Elsa and started to dance with her.

She followed quickly. Swaying and spinning.

They danced together, they're bodies blending in with eachother.

The music stooped suddenly and Jack dipped Elsa.

He leaned in and kissed her red lips, she melted into the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect harmony as Jack slowly raised her up.

When they pulled apart Elsa smiled evily at Jack's disapointed face,"The Night is no over yet..."

He grinned as he pulled her in for another one.

And so they danced through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Forced**_

_**This is an Au in which it is the Middle Ages and Jack and Elsa are forced into an arranged marriage. Jack isn't exactly...well...good. Review and bye!㈷6**_

She had been forced into this. She had to act as if she was absolutely in love with him. The wedding was tomorrow and she couldn't help but think what would happen at night...would he abuse her like he did for the past year?

Jackson and Elsa weren't exactly the picture perfect couple, but unknown to both they were also so alike. Both with a killer instinct, such cunning and intelligent brains.

Elsa thought of how he would beat her for tiny stupid things, mistakes, gestures, words. She hated him. And so as the day passed her stomach turned everytime at the thought of him making love to her. She knew that he would do it by force, because she certainly wouldn't surrender to him.

And so the time came, and she was to be put in her white wedding dress. Her tradition said that the dress should be colorful, but his said it was to be white.

She looked down at herself, the dress had a sweetheart neckline with a diamond covered bodice, with a V-shaped waist line that under it had white frilly material, which poofed out all around her. Her black hair was put up in a bun. Her mouth a pink color and she wore diamond slippers.

"It's time Elsa..." Her sister said sadly.

Elsa nodded and headed out to the aisle.

Instantely she heard the music, and she was walking. There were so many people standing. She thought back to her dead parents. Her father never loved her, he thought about her as a curse upon the family. She looked nothing like him, and because of that he thought her mother had an affair. Her mother would never do that but he wouldn't believe her. And so he took it out on Elsa.

Idun,her mother, told her that they would not return from this trip. Elsa didn't know why her mother would want to die out at sea with her father, but anyways she didn't question her motives.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she got next to Jackson. He smiled one of his fake smiles at her, she smiled back fakely too.

The priest started talking, and when he got to the part of would you take Jackson in marriage, Elsa wanted to say no, but she couldn't.

"I...do.."

"Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Guardia, do you take Princess Elsa Marie Anotie Royal of Arendelle to be your wife.."

"I do"

He ruffly grabbed her waist and dipped her down. He smiled evily when he was really close to her face, he then gave her a passionate kiss, she responded immediately not wanting anyone to notice her hatred for the idiot kissing her.

The ball held afterwards went by fast, to fast for Elsa's liking.

Soon she found herself in their bedroom. Everyone expected them to go through with this. She didn't want to.

"Elsa.." She heard him say as he entered the bedroom.

She turned around,"No,I'm not doing this!"

His usually stern face turned into one of anger.

"You are MY wife!" He yelled.

"NO!" she shouted back.

"You show me nothing but hatred and anger,then expect me to have sex with you!"

His face grew even angrier,and so he took off his shirt, revealing a muscled chest and arms. He walked over to her and kissed her.

She pushed him away, giving him a good smack.

"You want love...?I'll give you love!" He then proceded to take off her wedding dress forcefully.

Tears streaming out of her eyes as she struggled against his firm grip.

He succeded and she was left in a corset and her white underwear.

"Get away from me!" She said.

He held her infront of him,"You have no idea how much I've wanted you...since I saw you.."

She shook her head,"You are a monster!"

He only grinned and started kissing her soft lips, she struggled and punched his chest.

He kissed her neck, when he kissed a soft spot she moaned.

"Your lips betray you My Princess..." He said as he looked down at her.

"Let me g-" he kissed her there again and she moaned.

He then took off her corset, and kissed from her neckline to her stomach. She moaned even more, she was starting to forget that it was Jackson and not some angel sent to her.

He came up and kissed her lips, which she suddenly pushed him away. She tried to run for the door, but he tackled her on the ground.

He pinned her hands to the side of her head,"You are mine.."

She felt the tears coming out, she closed her eyes and stopped fighting. It was over, and she had to accept it. If she kept doing this the only thing she would get would be bruises. She gulped and loosened her grip.

"It's my first time...please be careful..." She said as she looked up at his wicked stare.

His gaze loosened and he whispered,"Don't worry Your highness, you will enjoy this."

And so she let him do as he wished. He seemed to put even more passion after their talk. He would smile when she moaned. And soon she completely gave in, kissing him back and touching every part of his strong body.

The night went by and they ended soon, tired and panting from their activities, expecially Elsa who had never in her life had climaxed. She lay there, just when she thought Jackson would ignore her and go to sleep, he put her in a spooning position under the covers. She turned around and looked at him. His black hair a conplete mess, hers was everywhere.

He looked down lovingly at her and said in a very soft voice,"You're my wife now, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

She gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"You have changed my view on you, the passion you kissed me with...was that fake?."

"I just realized how fragile you are, I always thought of you as another woman.."

He kissed her forehead and played with her black hair. When she fell asleep he whispered in her ear the most truthfull word he had said all his life.

"I'm sorry.."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: He's cude...I mean..uh..**_

_**Lol this is based on an embarassing moment I had. My friend asked me if I thought this boy was cute...at that moment I was lost in thought thinking about cubes(idk why! Me wierd!), and me being the idiot I am wasn't thinking and said,he's cude, she was like you think he's cute, I was like NO! It's just that he's a cude which is a cube which is a person, and I started laughing like an insane person, I guess she believed me idk! But this story will be even more embarassing!**_

_"_Hey Elsa! Have you seen the new student Jack Frost?" Aurora asked her.

Elsa was lost in thought as she waited in the lunch line. As she was thinking of math and how she was at a B, and needed an A. Being the complete idiot she was her mouth answered without asking her brain.

"He's cude..." She responded and then regreted it.

"You think he's cute?" Merida asked devilishly.

"No..ugh..I meant...he's...I..but..it...UGH!" She stammered.

"It's okay! Everyone has crushes!" Snow White added cheerfully.

"But I don-"

"Oh maybe we can set them up!"

"Yeah make them fall in luuuuuuuv.."

"Yer kiddin me right? He's nae good eno' for Elsa!"

"Is too!"

"Alrich then Snowy! Ah bet ye 50 bucls they arenae right fer eachother!"

"Fine then!"

"I'm on Snows side!"

"Believe me Merida is going to win, she was right about me and Mushu only staying friends!"

"I agree with Mulan!"

"Snows right!"

And so all eleven girls started to argue. Merida had Tiana, Mulan, Ariel, and Pocahontas on her side. Snow had Aurora, Anna, Belle, Cindy, and Rapunzel. Jasmine stayed nuetral.

"GUYS!"

Everyone in the lunchroom turned to Elsa, who was blushing redder than a tomatoe.

"Nothing is going to happen...I just saw him on-make that two times..." Elsa said as Jack walked up to them.

"Hey..you dropped your book when you were running away from frizzy over there...here..." He said handing Elsa her notebook.

"Get out ah here Frost!" Merida said as she waved him away.

Snow White who had been starting at Elsa the whole time, could have sworn she saw her take in a breath when Jack came up to her, and when their hands unnoticingly touched she saw how Elsa relaxed and smiled.

She was so going to win this bet.

_**Short but sweet! Lol! I'll make a longer one next! Love ya guys! Don't make this mistake! And review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: I Don't Love You Too**_

_**This is an idea for a Jelsa story...I was wondering if I should write it! From what you read please help me with titles.**_

_**Summary:**_

**_Adgar Arendelle dies at sea. All the Arendelle fortune is lost, for some reason. And so Idun,who is blinded by greed, decides to marry off her eldest daughter into one of the richest families in Guardia, The Overlands. Elsa and Jackson meet, Jackson is smitten by this beautiful girl and decides to accept and make her his wife. After marriage Elsa refuses to even sleep with her husband, her mother begs her to think differently, but she doesn't listen. Will Jackson find his way into the young girls heart? Or will she succeed and run away? _**

**_Sucky summary, but what can you get from this? Please help me with a title! This is in modern AU, but how things work is more of like the 60's through 80's in Cuba! My moms time! Lol! I just love how it was back then it's perfect for this story!_**

**_Here's an idea for when Elsa and Jack get married._**

She was supposed to be happy! Excited even! But all she felt was dread and hate towards everyone. But her mother...oh that bitch. Her own mother had sold her out to one of the richest families just to have money in the family again. Today it was her wedding, Elsa's wedding, and under all that frilly material she felt as if she were in the middle of the room screaming, but no one paid attention.

Anna was the only one who listened to her. Always talking to her, comforting her. But now everything would be torn from her...

She looked at herself in the mirror, how beautiful she looked. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline, with a tight bodice, and the V-shaped waist came the soft material that poofed out all around her. On her hands she had long white gloves, and on her feet low silk black hair was put up in a zipper braid, and her lips painted light pink. Her face covered in that icky makeup stuff her mom always had on.

She put her veil on and sat down waiting.

After 30 minutes Anna and Idun came in.

"Come on...I have to walk you down the aisle...oh...Elsa...you look stunning..." Her mother said.

Idun wore a dress that was the color of lavender and had strap strings with a V-neckline and her hair was up in a twistes bun.

Her sister wore a low neckline green dress, which reached her knees and from the low neckline she had it in a loosly stetched thing that went up to her neck. She had on green higheeled shoes that had a legwarmed looking part on it. Her hair was up in a hairstyle that had two small braids from each side connecting i the back by a black elastic hairtie. Her hair was in loose curls.

As Elsa walked past her sister she saw how much sadness she had in her eyes. She knew that Elsa didn't want to do this, but had to anyways.

But Idun stood proud and walked her daughter down the aisle. Towards her unwanted fate.

As Elsa neared Jackson and the priest she saw how happy Jackson looked. She tried to fake it and act like him. She smiled one of her best smiles.

She heard the priest in the background. I mean who listens to the priest anyways?! She saw how he looked at her. So lovingly. She stared back at those blue eyes with nothing but hatred and boredom. His smile never faultered.

As they said their vows it was time to kiss. Jackson held her face ever so delicately and pulled him to her. She wanted to push him away,but hundreds of people were watching them. She kissed him back for a moment and then pulled away.

He stared at her comfused but quickly regained composer. She just stared at the crowd of people.

What would be of her life after this moment.

_**Review please! Help me! Help me with the title please!㈴2㈴2bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Trapped**_

_**okay here you go! Some of the old depressing bloody ones! I was thinking about making that story, and name it Ambivalent. It goes with it perfectly! So um...review and I hope you still enjoy my stories! Lol! Have a great day!? ﾟﾘﾘ**_

She had been in there for a year now, _he _had had her in there for a whole year. Trapped in chains. With blooded hands. Dressed in her blue gown just for his pleasure. He barely gave her food fit for a princess, but enough for her to not become bones and skin.

Everday he would come in, sit and watch her. Just sit there, and look at her. He would laugh sometimes, a low,deadly chuckle. And everday she would plead with him to let her go.

"Jack! You can't keep me in here forever!"

"Is that a bet?" He chuckled.

She pulled on the chains, trying to break free. Her now black hair becoming loose from its braid. And so she started to cry,falling to her knees.

This maniac wasn't her friend,her lover, he was a stranger.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"Elsa?" there was worry in his voice.

She looked up at him, hate in her eyes.

"What"she snapped.

Then the worry disappeared,replaced by anger.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT ENOUGH!" Tears spilled from his eyes as he kneeled down,putting his face in his hands.

Her gaze softened, and she reached out to touch his back. This made him stiffen.

"I told you...I don't want to fall in love Jack...UNDERSTAND THAT!" She said.

Suddenly her chains gained strength and she was frozen in place. Not being able to move at all.

A cold hand caressed her face, sending shivers down her spine.

"I don't care.."

He kissed her, she tried to move away but he held her face tightly. The other time he had kissed her, her hair turned black. She was worried.

Jack pulled away, and his hair was black.

"Why is your hair black?" She asked out of fear.

"Because we're becoming human now..." He said.

Her eyes widened, she would lose her powers.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She screamed as she pulled on the chains.

He stood up and chuckled darkly, walking to his seat and sitting down.

"I already have..." He said as his gaze focused on her hair.

She then pulled as hard as she could, but could not loosen them. She surrendered.

"What can I do to stop this? I'll do anything!" She said to him.

He once again chuckled darkly,"If only you would give me one chance, at least a kiss...a real one..."

Her eyes widened. Her shoulders slumped and she nodded at him.

"No tricks Elsa.." He warned as he walked over to her.

She nodded,closing her eyes. And once again she felt his cold soft lips on hers. She sighed, and gave in to it.

She could feel the warmth and joy radiating from him, a feeling that she had not felt from him since a year ago.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, seeing the misery and fear.

"I see..."He started.

"I see...just...just...leave..." He said as he destroyed the chains holding her hands.

Instantely she felt her hair lighten. She looked at Jack and saw that his was white once again.

And then she fell to her knees.

"I don't want to anymore"

* * *

**_Another one! Modern au!_**

**_Chapter 13 1/2: What! We weren't supposed to kiss!_**

Today Jack had called Elsa, he needed help. You see he was going to propose to Rapunzel the next day, and needed advice. So...he called his bestfriend...ELSA!

As he waited he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" He said jumping off the couch.

He ran from the living room to the door, "accidentaly" kicking Pascal, who he was taking care of for the day.

When he opened the door, there stood Elsa, waiting with a hand on her hip.

"You dyed your hair black...And you cut it.."He said as she walked in.

"Is it ugly?..." Her worried face made him nervous.

"No...no..it's pretty no...i...i mean pretty nice! Yeah it suits you!" He stuttered nervously.

She nodded, setting her phone down on the living room table.

"Alright...what do you need to know?..."

"I want to practice on someone...and since you are my bestfriend I thought you'd be perfect..."

"Okay...lets see what you got..."

And so he kneeled down on one leg and held out a small velvet box with a blue diamond ring in it.

"Rapunzel...I know that we've been together for a short time, but I still feel that this is the right thing to do...Will...will you marry me?" He said nervously.

"Really...?" elsa said unimpressed.

"WHAT?!" He shouted confused, still on one knee.

"That's all you got? Really?! Come on tell me..I uh mean her how much you uh..love her..." She said blushing whenever she messed up.

Jack took a deep breath and started.

"Rapunzel, I've been with you for a short time, but...I...I love you so much...and I don't want to stay like this forever, I want to wake up to seeing your beautiful face, I want to share every single second of my life with you, have children, and love you...And so I would want to ask you if you'd...Marry me..."

Elsa felt envy inside of her, here was the love of her life(aka her bestfriend) practicing to propose to another girl. She felt so jealous, but pushed it back for the sake of their friendship.

"Yes..."

He stood up, looking woth confusion at how she had said that. She said it as if she were...

Miserable.

The atmosphere grew intense, and Jack slowly got closer to her face, she froze.

Her face full of desire, his too.

Then their lips met, and she felt a flame ignite.

But then the situation sank in after a few seconds and she pushed him away.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes widened in fear.

"I kissed you!" He shouted with the same expression on his face.

"Oh shit...shit..shit...shit...shit...shit..." She said nervously as she stood there.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" He shouted as he paced around the room.

"Lets just forget it happened!"

"But I just kissed you! My bestfriend! How can I forget that?!" He exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because I loved it! Not even Rapunzel has kissed me like that!"

Her eyes widened at that.

"Maybe...I'm making a mistake...proposing to her..."

She just stood there.

"Why don't we find out...?" He said before kissing her again.

This time there was fire and passion.

This time there would be no regrets.

* * *

"Jack! I'm here to pick up Pascal.." A cheerful voice said.

"Jack?..."

Rapunzel looked around in confusement.

"I have to tell you something..."

Then she heard whispering, and heades towards his room.

"Oh shit..." She heard Jack say when she opened the door.

There on his bed was Elsa, naked under the covers and eyes wide with fear.

"Rapunzel-"

Rapunzel stared, completely taken by surprise.

"Look I didn't mean for-"

"No it's fine!"

Jack and Elsa stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wha-"

"I was going to come here to tell you that...I think we should break up...you see Flynn just proposed to me and I...said yes.."

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

Thank god Flynn existed, the bastard, always saving his ass.

With that Rapunzel left with Pascal.

"Round 2?" Elsa suggested.

Jack smiled slyly.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Doctor**_

_**Lol!Another chapter! Hurray! I'm working on Ambivalent, so that will be out soon! Probably before Friday... Oh my gosh, I just hate crushes they make you nervous..;D Anyways...read on.**_

Here he was.

Like most of the time...

Naked.

The doctor stood behind him, putting her gloves on.

Naked,yes, like most of the time,yes. Jack was a professional player, or otherwise known as a manwhore.

The problem here is that he just loves woman, it's just that they're so good...in bed.

He smirked thinking how normal it felt to be so exposed infront of a woman.

"Alright,now I'm just going to change the bandages and you'll be on your way..." He heard her say.

He looked down at the bite marks on his side, from the bear he had almost gotten eaten by.

He turned around when he heard a small yelp.

There she was, on the floor holding the bandages.

So beautiful, with raven black hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. Her hair was a mess, it flowed around her like a curtain. He had never seen such a beautiful woman, and believe me he had seen MANY woman.

"It's okay...I just tripped..." She said trying to stand up.

He was about to go help her but she shook her head.

"No I'm good..." And with that she stood up.

He turned around again.

He heard her slow footsteps getting closer.

"This might hurt a little.."

And then she started to bandage him, which in some parts caused pain, others not a lot.

But what caught him off guard was when her fingers brushed against him chest, making him shiver for some reason.

"I..." he tried to say.

She shook her head, wrapping the last of the bandage into place.

They stood in silence, no one moving.

"I have to check if everything's tight okay, so don't move...open up your arms..."

He did so, and ever so gently and slowly she touched his side, checking for a loose bandage strand.

When she was finished, she stood in front of him.

"All done.." She said.

"I...I think that I feel a loose one..." He said barely above a whisper.

She nodded, running her soft and delicate hands all over his side.

When she was about to move them away, he took one in his hand.

"What -"

He then moved it to his chest, she closed her eyes when their skin made contact. It was as if a there was a small spark of pleasure whenever they touched. He definitely had never felt so much pleasure from just a small touch or brush of a girls hand.

This girl was so different, just a touch from the doctor and he felt like he had reached heaven.

Their faces were suddenly so very close.

And then he kissed her, causing the young doctor to moan.

His hands combed through her hair, and hers stayed at his chest.

"No I can't do this...not here...I don't even know you!" She said breaking away from him.

He took a piece of paper from her clipboard with a pen and wrote down an address.

"Meet me here..." He said as he picked up his shirt and put it back on.

* * *

She shook her head.

"I'm so stupid!" She mumbled.

The young doctor, Elsa, walked to the address the mysterious young man had written.

She ended up in front of a hotel.

She entered, and went to the room he had written down.

She was so lost in thought that when she got there and knocked she forgot what they were about to do.

He greeted her with a warm smile, his brown hair and eyes every so enchanting.

"Look I don't think we should be doing this" She said as he shut the door.

"That spark I felt with you I haven't felt it with anyone else...I know this is right.." He said walking over to her.

"But you could just be doing this fo-"

He kissed her, with hunger.

She responded back in the same way.

He shoved her roughly against the wall, not breaking away from her.

Her leg wrapped around his waist, the other one for support standing up.

His rough hand rubbed her thigh, noticing she had on clothes he decided to take off her buttoned shirt.

Leaving her in only her bright magneta colored bra.

Then they made their way to the bed, his shirt came off then.

Soon items of clothing were all over the floor.

He stopped from their passion, and then she heard foil ripping.

"Don't want you pregnant do we now?"

She attacked his lips as soon as he was done securing it on himself.

That afternoon they lost each other in their kisses and passion. He was a completely different person, and so was she.

* * *

That night she woke up in his arms.

"Jack..."

His eyes opened.

"Huh?"

Caressing his face she brought it to hers, giving him a passionate kiss.

"We're not ever going to see each other...right?" She asked with a sad look on her face.

He shook his head.

"I don't know why but you're one of the only girls I've actually liked..."He said caressing her face.

She smiled.

This was going to be fun.

_***Forward 3 years"**_

Jack!Come on we're going to be late! The patient needs us! Hurry up!" Elsa yelled from the kitchen.

"Going!" Jack said from the room.

When he entered the kitchen he gave her a quick passionate kiss.

In the last 3 years Jack had finished college.

Now he worked with Elsa at the hospital.

It had all started 3 years ago, she had completely changed him for better.

He was glad.

He and Elsa locked the door behind them and hurried to the hospital, to another crazy day at work.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:Eye Contact**_

_**Sorry! That I haven't written in such a long time! I had a major writers block! But I saw an anime picture with a couple and got this idea...Well read review and enjoy!**_

He knew that she couldn't stand him. He had robbed her of her freedom.

But it was worth it, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Sadly, he had tried so many things to get her to be his.

He desperately wanted her, he wanted to be her first and only one.

* * *

"If you think I will let you touch me you have gone mad!" Elsa yelled.

"You are MY wife! It is time that I do! I was compassionate on our wedding! But I will not accept anymore rubbish!" Jack yelled angrily.

Elsa was about to run out the room, but he grabbed her hand.

She turned around only to be met by soft lips on hers. She felt his other hand come up to her breast, taking it in his hand and softly squishing it.

"Get away from me!" She said pushing him away, he moved back a little but did not let go of her hand.

He noticed she wouldn't ever look him in the eyes, and got an idea.

She pulled and pulled on her hand, trying to get free. But he held onto her tightly.

"No! Ahhhh! Get away from me! Mom! Help!" She yelled desperately, tears escaping her eyes.

"No one is here to help you! I personally requested everyone be out of the house." He said in a deadly tone.

Then it happened, she collasped on the floor. Sobbing.

"Elsa look at me.." He ordered.

"No" she said in a deadly tone.

He watched her on the floor, legs sticking out from under her, hands up to her face, black hair coming loose from a braid, and a corset with only a skirt covering a little of her legs.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

She remained silent, just sobbing.

He forcefully grabbed her by an arm.

He pulled her up against the door, she just closed her eyes, trying to pull away from his grip.

In the fury of the moment he hit her.

A loud slap filled the room when his hand connected to her face.

Her eyes opened, looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

He stared in utter shock at what he had just done.

"Elsa...I a-"

"No, get away from me! You will NEVER ever touch me! Your hands are nothing but venom to me, your kisses are death, your touch is agony to me!" she said closing her eyes, not looking at him.

"But worst of all are your eyes..." She started.

He stood there holding her in place.

"How can you talk about my eyes when you haven't seen them..." He said.

The wrestling started again, but she ended up in a position with her hands above her head, and her face staring up at him.

"Open your eyes.."

"No"

He had had enough.

"Open your eyes god dammit!" He yelled.

Her eyes shot open, looking into his.

They made eye contact.

"What do you think about my eyes now?" He asked seductively.

"They're-" She was interupted by him planting soft kisses up and down her neck.

"What are they?" he asked planting kisses all over her neck and face, very slowly.

"Hor-" she moaned.

His hand went up to her breast again, and she snapped.

"Get off of m-"

His lips found hers.

She fought against him, his touch, his soft kisses.

He just kept going, not caring.

She started to cry as he started to kiss down to inbetween her breast.

He heard her cry and stopped, going up to her face.

"Just this once please! I beg you!" He pleaded.

She shook her head,"Never.."

"Why are you so...like that?! I've tried to give you everything, I've been nice, loving, and most of all patient!" He yelled.

She just stared at him wide eyed.

He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"No..." She said in a stern voice.

This seemed to make him snap.

He pulled her by the arm and threw her on the bed.

"This is unacceptable! I'm your husband!"

With that he jumped in bed with her.

* * *

A short time later a certain strawberry blonde was walking through the halls.

When she went past a blue door she heard strange noises.

"Huh?..." She said.

As she leaned against the blue door she heard what was going on.

"Jack..." She heard a very familiar voice moan.

"And you didn't want to do this..." A mans voice said so cockily she could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Well looks like their having fu-"

She was interupted by smacking voices, and more moaning.

Her face turned red.

She nodded and ran down the hall to her room.

* * *

"Well?"

"I'm exhausted..." Elsa groaned and fell back on the bed.

He smiled and lay down with her in bed.

"Ugh I can't believe I did this! I am so ashamed of myself!" She said into a pillow.

"Well you ARE married to me..."He said as he lay down next to her.

"This is supposed to be between two lovers! Not two people who hate eachother!" She exclaimed.

"I love you..."He smiled.

"But I don't..."

His smile disappeared.

"I understand..." He got up from the bed and went to pick up his clothes.

Elsa stood up from the bed and held onto his arm, before he could put on his underwear.

"I'm sorry..."

He turned to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Please stay with me...every night...please"

He set down his clothes and walked over to the bed with her.

They both slept, together.

The next morning Elsa found herself in her sisters room learning about being a bit more quiet during the "activities".

Well it was worth it.


End file.
